The Dame's Hand
by Ocean Black
Summary: This story takes place after OLS, it's a Jim fan fic with someone he loved in it. (Namely Hanmyo).


Author: Ocean Black  
E-mail Address: MrSpuds@the-pentagon.com  
  
Hi, this is Ocean Black, this is my first OLS fan fic so please don't go too hard on it. Also, I do not own any of the OLS characters, (if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fic about them, would I?) Oh yeah, this story takes place two weeks after the end of Outlaw Star. Enjoy reading!  
  
The Dame's Hand  
  
At a small fancy, Indian restaurant Gene and Jim were discussing a job with a possible client.  
"A knife! You're going to pay us two million wong just to get a knife!" Gene said in disbelief.  
"That's what I said," replied a young lady with long, curly red hair and blue eyes.  
Gene leaned over the table and said softly:  
"How about dinner instead, just the two of us."  
"Aww... aniki!" moaned Jim as he buried his head into his hands.  
"2 million wong, take it or leave it."  
"Alright, alright. It's a deal, but where is this knife and what does it look like?"  
"The planet, Nilmar 5, is located in the solar system Rehodin, you can find the knife in a small sanctuary on the northern hemisphere of the planet. Here is a picture of the knife, it's named the Dame's Hand," she said as she handed Gene a picture.  
"Whoa! is that real ivory?" Gene asked.  
"Yes it is."  
"No wonder it's worth so much to you. Okay then, in less than a week we'll have that knife for you."  
"Good, I knew I could count on you."  
The red-haired lady got up and was about to leave when Gene said to her:  
"Wait a second, I didn't catch your name."  
"My name is...um...Lina, Lina Kiko."  
After Lina left, Jim and Gene resumed their dessert.  
"So what do you think about all of this Jim?"  
"I think it's sounds pretty fishy. I mean, two million wong for a knife." Jim answered.  
"Well hey, it's almost made completely out of ivory."  
"Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about this..."  
"Aw come on, you're always worrying about these things, loosen up."  
"I guess you're right," Jim said as they left the restaurant.  
  
From a dark alley, Lina watched Jim and Gene leave. Once they were gone she changed into an eleven year old girl with purple hair and brown eyes.  
"I can't wait Jim," she said.  
  
*******  
  
Jim, Gene and the others had already boarded the Outlaw Star and were headed to the Rehodin solar system.  
"How much longer until we until we reach that planet Jim?" Gene asked  
"About five solar systems away."  
"Aw man that far!"  
"Hey aniki, since it's going to be awhile, do you mind if I go take a nap? I'm feeling pretty bushed."  
"Sure go ahead Jim," Gene said.  
"Thanks."  
  
Jim opened the door to the crew's sleeping quarters and floated onto his bed.  
"Man I'm exhausted," he said fluffing his pillow.  
"Wake me up in a couple of hours, 'kay Gilliam?"  
"Affirmative Jim," Gilliam replied.  
Jim yawned, he could hardly keep his eyes open, he gave in though and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Poor, poor Jim." Aisha said shaking her head back and forth.  
"It was a pity he had to die so young." Suzuka added.  
"Well we better get him into his grave. Can you give me a hand Mel?"  
"Sure Gene."  
Melfina came over and helped Gene pick up the board that Jim's body was laying on. As they were about to lower it into the grave, Jim's eyes shot open.  
"Wait guys! I'm not dead!" He yelled.  
"Oh? I know how to fix that," Mel said as an ivory knife appeared in her hand.  
"Hold him down guys!"  
"Right!"  
Gene and the others grabbed hold of Jim's hands and legs.  
"C'mon guys, stop joking around! This isn't funny!"  
"This isn't a joke, and it's not supposed to be funny either, JIM!" Mel said as she stabbed the knife right into Jim's heart.  
  
"JIM! JIM!"  
Jim woke up suddenly, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead.  
"Finally. I've been calling you for hours and I still couldn't wake you up," stated Gilliam.  
"Okay, sorry about that Gilliam."  
"It's quite alright Jim."  
Jim then hopped out of bed, but as his feet touched the floor he suddenly felt weak and had to grab onto a pole to keep himself from falling.  
"Are you alright Jim?" Gilliam asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little drowsy that's all."  
  
"Hey guys." Jim said as he entered the cockpit.  
"Hi Jim."  
Jim sat down in his normal spot and asked Gene:  
"Hey aniki, how much longer until we get there?"  
"Just three more solar systems and we'll be there." Gene answered.  
"Man we're making some pretty good time."  
"Yeah I know. Hey Jim?"  
"Yeah aniki?"  
"I'm going to go lay down for a while, would you mind piloting the Outlaw Star while I do?"  
"Not at all," the younger partner said.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Hey gilliam, is Gene up yet?" The young boy asked.  
"No, he still isn't Jim," the ships' computer replied.  
"Would you like me to go and wake him up for you?"  
"No that's okay, we'll wake him up once we get to the space station."  
"And what space station would that be Jim?" Suzuka asked as she entered the room.  
"Oh hey Suzuka. I just thought we should stop off at a station before we reach the Rehodin system, you know, to eat and rest and stuff. 'Cept for Gene, he's had enough sleep already." Jim joked.  
"Jim, we have docking clearance to land at The Moon's Tear." Melfina announced.  
"Okay then, let's go. Try not to spend too much money everyone."  
  
*******  
  
At the space station, while Gene was working on the ship and everyone else was hanging around in the city, Jim was relaxing on a peaceful park bench.  
"Man, it's so nice here, and peaceful too..." Jim's voice trailed off as he fell asleep.  
  
Jim opened his eyes and found that he was in some sort of monastery. All around him were monks chanting what sounded like "ogawa sampa".  
Jim got up from the strange throne that he was sitting on.  
"Man where am I? What is this place?"  
Jim then spotted an ivory knife resting on an oaken stand.  
"Hey what's that?" Jim asked to no one in particular.  
"ONE SHALL NOT LIVE!" A strange voice thundered.  
"Huh? What?"  
"ONE SHALL NOT LIVE!"  
"Who?"  
"ONE SHALL NOT LIVE!"  
"WHO!?"  
"ONE SHALL NOT LIVE!"  
Then, Jim saw a dark silhouette move toward the knife and pick it up in its hands. As the dark shadow raised the knife, the monks' chanting seemed to grow louder.  
"We shall be together forever." A young female voice whispered.  
  
Jim woke up, something was licking his hand, he looked down and saw a small black cat.  
"Hey, that looks like Ha-"  
A high-pitched whistle broke the peacefulness of the park. Suddenly the cat jumped off the bench and ran to a small purple-haired girl.  
"Hanmyo?"  
The girl sped off out of sight and Jim chased after her.  
"Hey wait up!" Jim yelled.  
Jim took a shortcut and finally caught up with her. He turned her around and said:  
"Hanmyo I thought I would never see you again!"  
The girl's hair was purple but she was clearly not Hanmyo. She was a little younger than his girlfriend and she had green eyes instead of brown.  
"Who's Hanmyo?" The girl asked.  
"Oh...Uh sorry, my mistake."  
Jim walked off, his face turning a bright red.  
"How could I have mistaked her for Hanmyo? Why did I mistake her for Hanmyo? I must miss her more than I thought." Jim thought to himself.  
  
*******  
  
"And how was your day Jim?" Melfina asked as the young blond entered the apartment.  
"It was fine, I just sat around in the park most of the time."  
"That sounds nice."  
"Yeah, it was."  
Jim hopped on one of the barstools where Melfina was cooking.  
"So what's for dinner Mel?" Jim asked, sniffing the air.  
"I thought everyone might like some beef wompa. It should be ready in a few minutes."  
"Mmm, my favorite." Jim said with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
The dinner at the apartment was just another one of their average dinners, with Aisha teasing Jim, Gene complaining, and Melfina trying to make pleasant conversation.  
"Man that was the best Mel!" Jim complimented.  
"You can say that again." Gene said, patting his belly.  
"You really have outdone yourself." Said Suzuka.  
"Thank you everyone."  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed. I think we should all get up early so we can get to Nilmar 5 a lot sooner."  
"You got that right Jim."  
  
That night, Jim dreamt he was in a beautiful forest. It was spring so the cherry blossoms were in full bloom.  
"What a beautiful place."  
"I know, wouldn't you like to stay here forever?"  
Surprised, Jim turned around and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who had asked the question.  
"H-Hanmyo?"  
"That's right!" Hanmyo said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Hanmyo, it's been so long."  
"Too long Jim." She replied.  
"W-what are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to see you again and to tell you that soon we might be together forever."  
"Really? How?"  
"You'll see. Oh and Jim, there was something else I wanted to tell you."  
"And what was that?"  
"I love you." She said, kissing Jim again.  
  
Jim woke up in an extra special mood that morning; he seemed to have a little bit more bounce in his step.  
Jim walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast, and he saw Mel getting herself a cup of coffee and some eggs.  
"Hi mel, isn't it a great day today?"  
"My someone seems to be in a happy mood today." Mel said.  
"You can say that again."  
"Would you like some breakfast?"  
"Sure."  
"And would you mind telling me why you're in such a good mood?" Mel asked.  
"Well ever since we left for Nilmar 5, I've been having some pretty strange dreams." Jim explained.  
"Oh? And what's so good about that?" Mel said as she set down Jim's breakfast.  
"Well last night I had a great dream, I dreamt that I met up with Hanmyo again."  
"Who's hanmyo?"  
"Oh yeah, that's right. I never did tell you about her did I?" Jim asked in between bites of his bacon.  
"No you didn't, who is she?"  
"You know that space station we went to a while back, that one where we met up with the ship with independent grappler arms?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well Hanmyo was the girl that I met at the space station, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Until that day she didn't show up, I never saw her again..." Jim sighed.  
"I'm sorry Jim, perhaps you'll meet her again someday."  
"Yeah perhaps. But I just feel so happy today for some reason, maybe this job won't be so bad after all. Oh well, I'm going to go check up on the ship, I'll see you later Mel." Jim said as he got out of his chair.  
"Bye Jim!"  
"My, humans can act so odd sometimes." she said, sipping her coffee.  
  
*******  
  
"All ready to go?" Gene asked.  
"Ready."  
"Check."  
"All set."  
"I'm ready."  
"Okay then let's go! Rehodin system here we come!"  
Gene launched off the Outlaw Star; they were going to be at their destination very soon, Nilmar 5.  
  
"Aniki, we've reached the Rehodin system." Jim said.  
"Well that's great and all, but where's Nilmar 5?" Gene asked.  
"Hold on a sec."  
Jim did some searching on his computer and pulled up some data on Nilmar 5. It was a large forest planet, with cherry trees covering the whole planet.  
"I found it, putting it up on main viewscreen now."  
"So it looks like it's that planet over there," Gene pointed.  
"Yep, that's the one."  
"Jim, scan the planet; I'll set a landing course."  
"Right aniki."  
A couple of minutes later, before they entered the atmosphere, Jim's scan had finished.  
"The atmosphere is breathable aniki, but the water's toxic." Jim said.  
"What about life signs?" The older partner asked.  
"No life signs whatsoever."  
"Hmm, I wonder why."  
"What was that Gene?" Mel asked.  
"Oh nothing."  
"Get ready everyone! We're coming in for a landing!" Gene said.  
The Outlaw Star started shaking from the entrance into the atmosphere. Then, there was a moment of stillness followed by a large crash.  
"Do you think you could of made a more rough landing aniki?"  
"Aw quit you're whining."  
"I'm sorry aniki. Oh man, this is great!" Jim said running excitedly outside of the airlock.  
"Since when does Jim apoligize like that? And what does he mean, this is great?" Gene wondered.  
"Hey Jim, why so happy all of the sudden? Are you sick?"  
"Of course not aniki, and do I need a reason to be happy?"   
"Okay, okay. Forget I said anything. By the way Jim, how far away is this monastery."  
"Just a half mile northeast from us, it shouldn't take us too long to get there."  
  
*******  
  
"Ogawa sampa, ogawa sampa, ogawa sampa, oga-"  
"Quiet! Pay attention!" Ordered an eleven-year-old girl.  
"I want you to kill the blond haired boy, but make it fast and not painful. You may do whatever you want with the others. Now go! I do not want to see failure!"  
"Ogawa sampa, ogawa sampa..." The undead monks chanted as they left the monastery.  
"Soon Jim, you and I will be together forever." the girl said.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey! What's that noise?" Aisha wondered.  
"What noise? I don't hear anything." Gene said.  
"What does it sound like Aisha?" Suzuka asked.  
"It sounds like someone chanting. No, I take that back, it's a group of people, it sounds like they're saying ogawa sampa."  
"Pirates?" Mel asked with fright.  
"From what Aisha says, it sounds like it." Replied Jim.  
Then, out of the thicket, charged a dozen undead monks, wielding spears and sickles.  
"Oh man! Here they come!"  
"Those don't look like pirates, they look more like skeleton monks!"  
"Well whatever they are, just kill them!" Gene yelled.  
"I'll teach you to mess with me." Gene said as he shot one monk.  
"Gene!" Melfina screamed.  
Gene turned to his side and shot the monk that was leaping at melfina.  
Aisha and Suzuka had already taken care of two of the monks each, and after Jim had finished off a couple with his uzi, another monk was coming up behind him.  
"Jim! Look out!" Aisha yelled.  
Jim began to turn around. The monk's spear would have killed Jim, instead it just made a very deep slice in his left arm.  
"Aaaahhh!"  
"Jim!"  
  
"Those idiots! I said I wanted no pain to come to Jim! It looks like I'll have to do this myself!"  
"Ogawa sampa, ogawa sampa, OGAWA SAMPA!"  
  
"They just dissappeared, what happened?" Melfina wondered  
"I don't know. Let's go get the knife and get out of here aniki."  
"I agree with you Jim, but first we need to do something about your arm."  
"I'm fine aniki, it's just a scratch."  
"It looks pretty bad to me, I'll have to take care of it." Gene said as he ripped off Jim's jacket sleeve.  
"My jacket!"  
"Hey! What do you care more about? Your jacket or your arm?"  
After Gene had taken care of Jim's arm they continued on to the monastery.  
"Here it is!" exclaimed Aisha.  
Before them stood a huge building made out of white marble. The strange thing was, there was no moss covering it.  
"Hmm, this doesn't look like it's very old. It looks like someone's been taking care of it." Suzuka said.  
"Maybe those monks." Mel suggested.  
"Well whoever it is let's get the knife and get out of here."  
Gene and Jim tugged and tugged at the doors but they wouldn't open.  
"Move away you puny humans. Let Aisha show you how it's done."  
With one pull, the white-haired ctarl ctarl ripped the doors off their hinges.  
Then, they entered the monastery, what they saw there made them all stop and stare in wonder.  
"Whoa, is that the Dame's Hand?" They all said.  
"Except for Jim, he was seeing something completely different.  
"I-it's the fountain where I first met Hanmyo."  
"Huh? What are you talking about Jim?" Gene asked.  
"Hanmyo!"  
Jim ran towards the Dame's Hand. Before the others could catch up with him, more undead monks came and formed a line, blocking them off from Jim.  
"What's going on here?"  
  
*******  
  
"Jim!" Hanmyo said excitedly.  
"Hanmyo! What are you doing here?"  
"That isn't important now. Jim I know a way how we can be together forever."  
"I know, I had a dream that you told me that. What do we have to do?"  
"Just take my hand Jim."  
  
"Aisha, Suzuka, can't you get through these guys?"  
"It doesn't seem likely. Anything we try won't work against them, we can't even jump over them because of some sort of shield."  
"Well that's just great. Jim what are you doing?" Gene asked.  
Jim raised the Dame's Hand above his head, as he did, the monks started chanting even louder.  
  
"But I don't see how this will make us stay together."  
"Please Jim, trust me, take my hand."  
"Okay, if you say so."  
Jim grabbed Hanmyo's hand.  
"We shall be together forever." Hanmyo whispered.  
  
Melfina let out a blood-curdling scream, she thought she had saw Jim stab himself with that knife.  
"What's wrong Mel?" Aisha asked.  
"It's Jim! I think he's hurt!"  
"OGAWA SAMPA!!!" A voice screamed.  
Everyone covered their ears. After a few seconds the monks disappeared.  
"Oh no, no Jim...JIM! Jim, don't leave us..." Melfina cried.  
Gene and the crew walked over to Jim, the Dame's Hand was stabbed through his heart and was sticking out of his back.  
"H-how did this happen?"  
Then, a purple haired girl leaned down and put her hand across Jim's cheek.  
"Hey who are you?"  
The girl stood up.  
"My name is Hanmyo." She said.  
"Your Jim's girlfirend, aren't you?" Melfina asked.  
"Yes, yes I am."  
"I'm sorry that this happened to him, you must be feeling a lot of pain."  
"Not really. You see, I was the one who did this to him."  
"What do you mean? He stabbed himself."  
"Yes, but I was the one who caused him to do that with my magic."  
Hanmyo looked around at the group, they were all looking very puzzled.  
"I'll explain. At the station that I met Jim, I also met the Outlaw Star. I was the grappler ship pilot that you killed."  
"How could you be if you're right here with us?" Gene asked.  
"It's simple, I'm a ghost, and now Jim will now be one too."  
"What! You can't do that!"  
"I already have."  
"Well I know Jim, and he's not going to be happy knowing that you killed him."  
"You're wrong Starwind! Jim loves me, and he'll forgive me! I know he will!" Hanmyo yelled, nearly breaking out into tears.  
Then, Jim's ghost appeared out of thin air.  
"Where am I?"  
"Oh Jim!"  
Hanmyo ran up to Jim and kissed him.  
"Now we will be together forever."  
"Jim."  
"Yeah aniki?"  
Jim then noticed his dead body lying on the floor.  
"What happened aniki? What happened to me?"  
"You killed yourself, and Hanmyo was the one that made you do it."  
"Is this true Hanmyo?" Jim asked.  
"Yes it is Jim. But I had to kill you so you would always be with me. The reason I didn't show up at the station was because I was the grappler pilot that you killed."  
"And we wouldn't have killed you if it wasn't for my...Oh Hanmyo I am so sorry, Is there anything I can do?" Jim asked as he hugged Hanmyo.  
"Promise you'll stay with me forever Jim."  
"Always." Jim said as he kissed her.  
"Is there anyway we can bring him back Suzuka?" Gene asked.  
"I believe there is one way. On this planet there is supposedly a place that can heal any wound, it is also said that it can bring back the dead. It's called the Fountain of Weeping Souls, I am not sure if it exists or not."  
Upon hearing the name of that fountain, Hanmyo's eyes shot open with fright and she pulled away from Jim's kiss.  
"N-not that place."  
"What are we waiting for then? Let's go find this fountain." Gene said.  
Gene leaned down and pulled the blade from Jim's body.  
"You take Jim, 'kay Mel?"  
"Okay."  
"What's the matter Hanmyo? D-don't you love me?"  
"Of course I do Jim, but if they take your body to the Fountain of Weeping Souls I'll never get to see you again." She cried.  
"Don't cry Hanmyo, I'll stay with you forever." Jim said wiping away the tears from her eyes.  
"Aniki."  
Gene and the others turned around.  
"What is it Jim?"  
"Aniki, don't take me to that place."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm asking you as a friend aniki. If you really care about me then don't take me to that place. You can take my body and bury it wherever you want, but keep it away from that fountain."  
"Are you sure about this Jim?" Gene asked.  
"Yes, I want to stay with Hanmyo."  
"well then, I guess this is goodbye, Jim."  
"I guess so. Goodbye aniki."  
After Gene and the others left, Jim said to Hanmyo:  
"I told you I would be with you always."  
"Oh Jim, I love you."  
"I love you too Hanmyo." Jim said as they kissed once again.  
  
*******  
  
"It's not going to be the same with Jim not being there to tease." Aisha said.  
"I know what you mean, but he wants it this way."  
"So what are you planning to do now Gene?" Suzuka asked.  
"Well I thought we would go back to Haiphong give Jim a proper funeral and sell the Dame's Hand."  
"What? you can't be serious Gene! I thought we were going to keep that to remember Jim by!" Melfina said.  
"Well we could just keep his jacket."  
Melfina glared at Gene.  
"Okay, We'll only sell the knife if we really have to, okay Mel?"  
"Okay, that's better."  
"Well if everyone's ready, let's head back home."  
After they had left Nilmar 5, Gene said quietly:  
"Goodbye Jim."  
Gene could almost hear the eleven year old's voice.  
"Goodbye, aniki."  
  
THE END  
  
Well what did you think? You hated it? You thought there was a lot of stuff you thought I should change? You're so angry you could strangle me? Well I have the Knights of the Round Table to protect me!  
Knights of the Round Table: "Run away! Run away!"  
Well, maybe not. I made it like this because I thought it was so sad how he was never going to be able to see her again. I got just a hint of inspiration from The Black Hair, you know on Kwaidan? You've never heard of Kwaidan! Oh well, if you didn't like this then...TOO BAD!  
Reader holds knife up to Ocean Black's throat.  
Okay, settle down, I was joking. I'll make an alternate ending to this story, would that make you happy? It won't? You want me to give you all of my money? No way! I have to cut the line somewhere! *Yawn* It's been a long night, goodbye for now! 


End file.
